Because of You
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Eric and Sookie have been best friends since high school, but he's always harbored a secret love for her. When she falls into an abusive relationship, he's determined to do whatever he can to get her out of it. Even if that means finally telling her the truth about his feelings, no matter the consequences.


**Just a little something I thought of when I was bored at work, I couldn't tell you where the idea came from. This starts out kind of angsty, but has a happy ending. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through=)  
**

* * *

Eric cursed when he disconnected the call with Sookie, quickly snatching up his car keys and storming out of the house. He made it to her place in ten minutes, feeling such rage go through him when she opened the door to let him in that he could barely contain it.

"I'm going to kill that fucker, and don't even think about trying to stop me this time."

She shook her head. "That won't solve anything. He just had a bad day at work, I shouldn't have upset him."

Eric threw his hands up in the air. "Do you even hear yourself? This is not you, Sookie. The girl I used to know is a fighter; she wouldn't take shit from anyone. He's reduced you to the life of a doormat, and you're better than that. You have to leave him; I'm practically begging you now. If you don't come with me and finally go to the police, I don't know how much more I can take."

Sookie wiped the tears from her eyes, confused about what to do. She knew he was right, but Bill was all she had. For two years, he'd been her everything. The only guy to really know that she existed; who else could ever want her? She wasn't rich, she wasn't all that pretty. He took notice when no one else did. Of course there was always Eric, he'd been her rock since high school, but they were just friends. He would never see her as anything else. "It's not a big deal. He loves me," she whispered, but was starting to doubt the truth of that.

Eric was angered even further, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the hall mirror. "I would say having a black eye is a hell of a big deal. Look at what he's reduced you to; someone who can hurt you like this isn't capable of love. Why can't you see that? I hate to give ultimatums, but you don't leave me much choice. If you continue to stay with him, I won't be able to come by anymore. This is it, Sookie. I can't keep watching this happen. Either you end things with him, or it's over with us."

If it was possible, those words made her cry even harder. "No, please, I can't lose you. I'll talk to him. Everything will get better, I promise. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me."

"One time is possibly an accident, twice is a really bad temper, but three times is where I draw the line. This isn't something that will be solved by a simple conversation; don't you understand that you can't get through to a man like that? Calling him a man is too nice of a word, he's a fucking coward. He has to beat on you to make himself feel better, and it's just sickening. There is no good enough excuse for that. Bill Compton is a wealthy bastard who thinks he's better than everyone else. He thinks we should all worship the ground he walks on, and you're just following him like a little puppy. What happened to the girl from high school? The one who slugged the captain of the basketball team because he was picking on some freshman, I miss that girl. When she returns, you know where to find me."

Sookie did nothing to stop him, instead watching with a heavy heart as he left the house. Gran would be so disappointed if she could see her now.

* * *

Eric Northman had to stay strong, or he would go back to that house and plead with her some more, but he didn't think it would do any good at this point. She hardly listened to a word he said where Bill Compton was concerned.

He wasn't lying about how she used to be. Sookie Stackhouse was a goddess in his eyes, from the first time he saw her during his sophomore year, he was completely smitten. It didn't help that he later became stuck in the friend zone, but it didn't matter just as long as he got to be near her. She never had the best self-esteem, but being with Compton only made it worse. Eric didn't understand what she could see in him, Sookie wasn't the type to care about money or extravagant things, but that was all Bill had to offer. And now knowing the fucker had the nerve to hit her, he tried to make Sookie see reason and leave him, but she wouldn't budge. There had to be some way to get through to her, and he was very determined to find it because losing her just wasn't an option.

* * *

It was the phone call he always dreaded, that it would be someone other than Sookie on the line. If she called him, that meant she was at least somewhat okay.

He made his way through the hospital corridor, finding what room she was in and heading there as fast as he could. Eric wanted to cry, scream, and possibly punch a wall when he finally saw her. She was laying very still, tubes up her nose and the machines beeping in the distance. Her delicate features were bruised, and it looked like she had cuts on her arms. He sat by her side, taking a clammy hand in his as he kissed her knuckles. "Oh, love, what did he do to you?" Eric held his breath when her eyes fluttered open, a crystal blue peering up at him. And just like that, the floodgates opened.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, trying to get her breathing under control. "I told him it was over. When you said you would leave me, I couldn't bear that. Bill isn't worth the pain and effort, you were right about everything. I was with him for all the wrong reasons. I thought no one else could ever want me, but this isn't love. It's not the kind of love I deserve. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

Eric felt tears cloud his vision, shaking his head. "Silly girl, you were always loved. You never needed him. We'll talk more when you get out of here; I have much to tell you. I should have told you a long time ago." He stood and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, noticing that her eyes were starting to get drowsy. "Rest now, dear one, you'll forever be safe with me."

* * *

He left the hospital hours later, basking in the sun on his face and feeling beyond relieved that she was going to be all right. They only wanted to keep her overnight for more observations, but it could have been a lot worse.

There was one thing Eric had to do before heading home as he stormed to the old Compton place by the cemetery, he shuddered at just the thought of having to be there, but it wouldn't take long. He banged on the door, waiting impatiently for Bill to make his presence known and as soon as he did, Eric clocked him in the jaw, watching in satisfaction as he went down. "That is for Sookie, you've touched her for the last time." He left then, not looking back once. The police could deal with him now, Eric was officially done.

* * *

"I've never seen him so mad, that's when I really knew I was making the right choice. He pushed me down the stairs and just left me there to call an ambulance on my own, it's a good thing the phone was within reach. I called the Sheriff while I was at it, shouldn't have put that off for so long. I hope he gets locked up for a good while, but the problem is that Bill has so much money; it wouldn't be hard to make bail."

Eric shook his head, pulling her closer to his side as they snuggled together on his bed. "I wouldn't worry about that, there are some things even Bill Compton can't pay his way out of. How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Better, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. What did you want to talk to me about? You seemed so serious at the hospital, but I was a little out of it at the time."

He took in a deep breath, finally having the courage to say what he should have years ago. "I love you, Sookie. As in more than a friend, I always have. Even though you likely would have said you didn't feel the same way, I should have told you before all of this ever happened. You might not have gotten involved with Bill if I did. You were everything to me in high school, and while most friends would drift apart after that, you've always stayed by my side through everything."

Sookie wiped her eyes. "You really mean that?"

Eric nodded. "I was going to ask you to the senior prom, but you were so determined not to go. I don't know how you thought no guy would be interested in asking you, but when I finally decided to take the chance, fucking John Quinn beat me to it. I know you only said yes because you didn't think there were any other options, but I was so disappointed. And then to find out he ditched you for some other girl once you were there, I wish more than anything that I would have just had the guts to do it."

"I would have gone if you asked. I think a part of me didn't want to go unless it was with you, but I let my friends talk me into it. I've always loved you, Eric, but you were so gorgeous and popular. Hell, you still are, I never thought I'd have a chance."

Eric let out a sigh. "We were both foolish back then, but I like to think we've grown a lot. I know it's sudden after what you went through, but if you'll still have me, I would very much like to be your boyfriend."

She blushed, nodding with no hesitation. "I'll take you up on that."

He smiled, kissing her lips sweetly and knowing this was it for him. There would be no going back now.

* * *

Sookie lit a few more candles carefully, gazing at her handy work and scrunching up her nose. She may have overdone it a bit with the seduction, the whole room smelled of lavender and you could hardly see the bed because it was presently filled with rose petals. Not exactly Eric's style, but seeing as he would be there any minute, she didn't have much time to change things. Instead, she discarded a few of the petals just as the front door opened. It had been months since they started dating, and they'd recently decided it was time to exchange keys. Even though they both spent a lot of time at the other's place, neither was ready to move in together officially yet.

"Sookie, are you here?"

She took in a breath to calm herself. "Yes, I wanted to show you something upstairs." Sookie got into position, stretching out on the bed as best she could and putting on a smile as he got to the doorway.

Eric took in the sight of her, his eyes widening. She was wearing some skimpy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination; her room was completely transformed, while soft music played on the stereo. "I'm suddenly feeling very overdressed."

Sookie motioned for him to come forward. "We could fix that."

He took his jacket off, leaving it hanging on her rocking chair. "Sweetheart, what is all this? I told you I would wait for when you were ready, we don't have to rush anything."

"I know, and that only makes this even more right. The entire time with Bill, I always felt that something was missing. It's not just the way he treated me, but there was no real passion. I guess that should have told me something, but I feel more with you than I ever have with anyone. Not that I have much experience, but I'm ready to give myself fully to you. I think you deserve it after putting up with me for so long."

Eric sat on the edge of her bed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "That's the easiest thing I've ever done." He kissed her then, no more words needed to be said.

Sookie gasped as her negligee was removed from her body, licking her lips as he did the same with his clothes. "You are so beautiful."

He smiled warmly. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

She blushed, feeling safe and cherished when he got on top of her. He gazed into her eyes; it was as if there was no one else in the world except for them.

"Because you are, you know? I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

Sookie felt choked up at his words. She hated how much time they've wasted because of her petty insecurities, but wouldn't dwell on that now. They were finally together, and that's how they would always remain.

"Do I have to get you ready first?" he wondered. "I think I might combust if I have to wait one more second to be inside you."

She blushed even harder at that, shaking her head. "No, I kind of already took care of that part. I, um, touched myself before you arrived."

Eric groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Fuck, that's hot; you'll have to show me next time."

Sookie giggled when he smothered her throat with kisses, biting and licking along the way. He fondled and caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. She gasped when his hand trailed further down her body, cupping her bare pussy and slipping two fingers inside to massage her slick folds. Despite not wanting foreplay, he couldn't seem to resist and she had no complaints. She came hard around his fingers, feeling such intense lust when he licked his digits clean of her juices.

"Last chance to back out, are you sure you want to do this?"

All she could do was nod, speech being a difficult task at the moment.

Eric positioned himself over her opening and in one swift move, buried himself fully inside of her womanhood. "So fucking tight," he got out.

Sookie panted and moaned, matching his every thrust as she raked her fingernails down his muscled back. "Harder, Eric, don't stop."

He had no intention of stopping, instead making his thrusts harder and faster as he pounded her like a machine. "You're so close, lover. Let yourself go, I'll catch you."

She did just that, yelling out her release a second later, Eric right behind her.

He moved off her body as to not crush her, lying by her side and trying to catch his breath. "That was definitely worth the wait." Eric expected her to agree, but heard a sniffle that was followed by the feel of wetness on his chest where she was currently laying on him. "Sookie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Sookie shook her head, glancing up to meet his concerned stare. "No, it was amazing. I've just never felt so loved before. I didn't think it was possible. For so long, my Gran was all I had. I lost my parents at a young age, and you know what happened with my uncle Bartlett. I jumped into a relationship with Bill that I was nowhere near ready for, and all because I didn't want to end up alone. That whole time, you were always there. You cared for me and I never even saw it, at least not when it counted. I just had it in my head that I could never get a guy like you to be interested, so I didn't bother to try. It's still hard to believe that you're with me."

Eric pressed his lips to the top of her head, holding her closer to him. "It breaks my heart when you say things like that. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit, Sookie. I just wish you could see the wonderful, beautiful person that I've always seen. I believe you will one day, and I'll be here to make sure you do. I will tell you constantly if that's what it takes. I love you very much."

She felt more tears in her eyes, quickly wiping them away. "I love you, too."

He held her until she fell asleep, not able to drift off himself because he was too busy watching her. "From now on, you will know what it's like to be loved every day of your existence. I'll see to that." And with those last words said, he finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

**The End**


End file.
